Just An Ordinary Day
by SapphireGale
Summary: [Complete] It's one of those typical rainy days and Ryou's bored out of his odd little mind... (BakuraRyou)
1. Just an ordinary day

By: SapphireGale

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, hints of Seto/Yami and Malik/Marik.

Summary: It's one of those typical rainy days and Ryou's bored out of his odd little mind... Oh, the possibilities...

Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), swearing, slightly perverted Bakura and Anzu bashing!

Disclaimer: Don't own or else I wouldn't be here writing all this...

Well this is my second Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Thanks to all that reviewed my pathetic attempt of a first fic. This chapter's freakishly short but I promise I'll get the next one up as soon as I can with school and homework again..

Notes- Speech is in the "...", thinking's '...' and for the mind links, Hikari to Yami is /.../ and Yami to Hikari is ::...:: The -...- are actions thru the mind link since it makes certain symbols disappear when I post stories here... In this the Yamis and Hikaris are separate but can still go in the Sennen Items. And just to clarify for those of you who follow dub names:

Bakura-Yami Bakura

Ryou-Bakura

Yami-Yami Yugi

Yuugi-Yugi (I refuse to put two 'u's in Yugi's name!)

Malik-Marik

Marik-Yami Marik

Jou (Jounouchi)-Joey

Anzu-Tea

**Just An Ordinary Day**

Ryou's POV

Ugh, I absolutely positively hate rainy days... They're always so bloody boring! And they make Bakura lazier than usual! Even poking him isn't working!

::-Groan- Mm.. Ryou, stop poking me..::

Never mind... But I guess he's too lazy to talk.

/But Bakura! You need to get up! I'm boooored! It's raining outside!/

::Good, now leave me alone... I need to sleep.::

/But 'Kuuuuuuuuura!! It's already 11:30 AM!/

::It's still too early! Now shut up and let me sleep! -Growl-::

"Hmph... Big meanie," I say aloud, walking to the door.

::...-Snore-...::

Hey! He fell asleep on me! Time for something drastic... I grab one of the pillows on the floor and position myself as far away from the bed as I can. Then...

I let out a wild war cry and run and jump onto the bed, whacking Bakura with the pillow. Repeatedly. Uh-oh... He's giving me the nastiest look I've ever seen... And trust me, I've seen plenty of nasty looks. Mostly from my Yami... A few from Marik too... And Malik... And Jou... And Kaiba... And Anzu... Wow... I never noticed how many people do that...

But Anzu always looks nasty... I just don't get how Yugi can be friends with her...

Getting off subject here. Back to my sexy Yami whose too goddamned lazy to get up!

/Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!!/

::NO!!:: And he blocks me. No, first he pushes me off the bed, _then_ he blocks me. Ouch.

How nice is that?! And now I'm sore.

"Fine!" I huff and walk to the open door. "I'm going to take a shower..."

He turns towards me with a sort of crazed grin on his face. "Can I come with you?"

I turn bright red. I may be his boyfriend but I _do_ like my privacy sometimes! "NO!!"

Why couldn't I have gotten a moderately polite Yami? Or at least a sane one.

"I bet Yugi's Yami's up already..." I mumble as I make my way out. "Malik's too..."

"The Pharaoh's probably at Kaiba's place, sucking off each other's faces. And Marik's probably doing Ra knows what with Malik,"(1) came a muffled reply behind me.

Damn. He got me. Mokuba must be traumatized and Ishizu, disgusted. Oh, well. I'll just do what I always do.

"But Yaamiiiii!! At least they're up. You're just lazy as hell," I whine into his ear, which he immediately covers with a pillow.

"Grr... Ryou, hikari dearest, SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep and your girly, high-pitched voice is _annoying_ as hell right now!"

Oh, so _that's_ how it is? And I thought he loved me.(2)

I pout and throw my hands up in the air. "Damn you, Bakura. I give up!"

I can practically feel him smirking through our link even though he blocked me... That bastard...

'Curse you, rainy days!!' I shout mentally to nobody in particular.

I sigh. Might as well go take my shower now.

* * *

Hehehe.. It came out a little different and shorter than I expected.. Originally this was gonna be a long one-shot but.. I was lazy. Heh..

Anywayz, please review! All flames are welcome as they're counted too! (Plus I need something to roast me marshmallows P) The next chappy'll be out soon! If school don't get in the way that is..

(1)-It's really completely illogical for those two to be together.. But who gives a damn! This is fanfiction! Heh.

(2)-I think I use that line too much.. I used it in my other fic as well.. (Go read and review that one too!)


	2. Radio musings

By: SapphireGale

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, hints of Seto/Yami and Malik/Marik.

Summary: It's one of those typical rainy days and Ryou's bored out of his odd little mind... Oh, the possibilities...

Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), swearing and Ryou's odd thoughts and the result of him living with Bakura too long and not having anger management classes. Plus an itty bit of spoilers from the end of Bakura and Yami's duel on Kaiba Craft 3 in Battle City. Heh. Oh yes. More Anzu bashing.

Well, here's the second chapter to the freakishly, tragically short first one. Ehehehe... Anyway, this chapter's going to be sort of a song chappy. Now, down to business... DISCLAIMER!! Hmm... You haven't done it yet Malik...

Malik: -Grumbles- Oh all right... Disclaimer: If SapphireGale owned us or Yu-Gi-Oh, we'd all be damned to hell. Oh yes, she also doesn't own the song.

-Nods- That's right! I don't own the song but I have the CD an-- HEY!! -Glares- What was that about being damned to hell?! -Takes out Sennen Rod in pointy dagger mode-

Malik:...HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!

-Growls- DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Malik: O.O;; -Gulp- ...Uh-oh... -Runs

Yugi: -Sighs and shakes head- Well, I better go stop her before she kills him... Even though she really won't cuz she likes Malik too much to do anything to him...

AHEM!! -Glares at Yugi while chasing Malik-

Yugi: Er... I mean, on with the fic!

Notes- Speech is in the "...", thinking's '...' and for the mind links, Hikari to Yami is /.../ and Yami to Hikari is ::...:: The -...- are actions thru the mind link since it makes certain symbols disappear when I post stories here... In this the Yamis and Hikaris are separate but can still go in the Sennen Items. And just to clarify for those of you who follow dub names:

Bakura-Yami Bakura

Ryou-Bakura

Yami-Yami Yugi

Yuugi-Yugi (I refuse to put two 'u's in Yugi's name!)

Malik-Marik

Marik-Yami Marik

Jou (Jounouchi)-Joey

Anzu-Tea

Otogi-Duke

Oh yeah, radio lyrics are the **_bolded italics_** in the "...". By the way, this is AFTER the shower and he has his clothes on. Wouldn't want to have anyone get wrong ideas, now would we? ;)

**Radio Musings**

Ryou's POV

Great.. Half an hour later and Bakura's _still_ not up.. Oh well.. It IS a Saturday morning..

I sigh. Damn. I just realized I have nothing to do... Maybe there's something good on TV...

I walk down to the living and plop myself down on the couch, my fingers searching for the remote on the table beside it.

Crap. I can't find the stinkin' remote! Bakura must've hid it somewhere.. AGAIN.. Ugh..

I let out a frustrated groan and walk over to the television set, turning it on.

And guess what? Static. Next channel. Static. Next channel. Static. Next channel. Static. And on.. And on.. And on!! I turn off the TV and stomp up the stairs.

"Stupid satellite dish!" I mutter angrily under my breath, walking into my room and slamming the door.

'Maybe there's something good on the radio..' (1) I thought flopping onto my bed, turning the radio on.

'Gah!! Why is the stinkin' volume up all the way?!' I scream to myself in my head, falling out of my bed.

/BAKUUUUUUUUUURA!!/ I scream through our mind link forgetting the fact that he blocked me.

I grit my teeth, hands over my ears. Must... resist... urge... to... scream... out... loud...

Finally, turning the volume down to an APPROPRIATE decibel level, I start tuning the radio until I find a good station.

Just perfect. Stupid rainstorm's messing up the reception. Guess I'll have to listen to FM. (2)

Closing my eyes and resting my head on the pillow, I just listen to a random song playing absentmindedly.

"_**Sometimes I get so weird**_

_**I even freak myself out"**_

Yep. That's me alright.

"_**I laugh myself to sleep**_

_**It's my lullaby"**_

Bakura does that sometimes. It's really weird.

"_**Sometimes I drive so fast**_

_**Just to feel the danger**_

_**I want to scream **_

_**It makes me feel alive"**_

Malik drives his motorbike like a madman. In fact, he _is_ a madman at times.

"_**Is is enough to love?**_

_**Is it enough to breathe?**_

Nope, never enough for that oh-so humble boyfriend of mine. Note the sarcasm.

"_**Somebody rip my heart out**_

_**And leave me here to bleed**_

_**Is it enough to die? **_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"**_

I'm not so sure about that... Sometimes all the gossip and whispers are so annoying. Oh wait, that's all the time.

"_**To walk within the lines**_

_**Would make my life so boring"**_

That's definitely true. With all the freaky things going on with us, if they just suddenly went poof, I'd go nuts.

"_**I want to know that I have been**_

_**To the extreme"**_

Extreme? Do you call being possessed by an evil spirit, getting slashed in the arm with the Sennen Rod (3) and being sent to the Shadow Realm extreme? Oh yeah, definitely.

"_**So knock me off my feet**_

_**Come on now, give it to me**_

_**Anything to make me feel alive"**_

Er... yeah... I don't think I'd want that after all we've been through, really...

"_**Is it enough to love?**_

_**Is it enough to breathe?**_

_**Somebody rip my heart out**_

_**And leave me here to bleed"**_

I bet Anzu would just _love_ to rip Seto's heart out for taking Yami...

"_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"**_

Eh, I guess I'd rather be anything but ordinary... I mean if I was actually normal, I think hell would freeze over.

"_**Let down your defenses**_

_**Use no common sense**_

_**If you look you will see**_

_**That this world is a**_

_**Beautiful, accident, turbulent**_

_**Succulent, opulent, permanent, no way"**_

Personally I think Jou needs some common sense knocked into him. Seriously, sometimes he's thicker than cement. And the world isn't _that_ great...

"_**Sometimes I get so weird**_

_**I even freak myself out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep**_

_**It's my lullaby"**_

Otogi kinda freaks me out sometimes too... I really don't get how he can wear that stupid dice in his EAR.

"_**Is it enough?**_

_**Is it enough?**_

_**Is it enough to breathe?"**_

Nothing's ever enough for the all mighty Seto Kaiba. Hmph. He always takes all the good things... Yami was hot!! Er... I hope Bakura didn't unblock me right just then...

"_**Somebody rip my heart out**_

_**And leave me here to bleed"**_

Bet Marik would've loved to do that when he was still 'evil'.

"_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"**_

I'm not sure if Bakura would've saved me if I wasn't his host back in Battle City on the blimp. I sigh. Very depressing sometimes.

"_**Is it enough?**_

_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."**_

Know what I just realized? I think that song made me think more than I do on a math quiz... How odd. Oh well.

Suddenly I hear a very, very loud crash. I wince. That sounded like something expensive.. I hope it wasn't the TV...

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I stare at Bakura who's busy trying to sweep up something that looks like... the Egyptian urn my dad brought back three months ago?!

I take a deep breath and...

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was a priceless Egyptian urn that my dad brought back three months ago from his expedition in Egypt!! EGYPT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and I continue ranting myself hoarse as my normally fierce looking Yami winces visibly.

"How... could... you?!?!?!?!?!" I seethe.

"I was hungry." he replies simply and sniffs.

I stop in mid-rant and groan.

"Bakura, tell me you didn't..."

"Uh, well... I got pepperoni?"

Just as I'm about to scream my head off more at Bakura, there's a rude interrupting clunk behind Bakura. I rush over to the closet, wrenching the door open. And guess what's in there? A pizza delivery guy (with bad acne, I must say) bound and gagged on the floor of the closet.

"And you just had to pick NOW to order pizza???" I sigh exasperatedly.

All of a sudden, there's the sound of a broom falling onto the floor and someone zipping up the stairs and slamming the door.

Great. Just another ordinary day.

* * *

Well?? What did you think? It was kinda weirder than the last chappy but I like it. Sort of. Heh. Well, don't forget to review!! Remember flames count as reviews too! -Winks- By the way, that song's Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne on her debut album Let Go, if you didn't know!

(1)-I know it's weird for the radio to have good reception on a rainy day but this is FM so deal!

(2)-Make up whatever radio station you want him to listen to.

(3)-Er, at least I THINK it was the Sennen Rod Malik used to slash his arm...


End file.
